


Don't Fall Alone

by gerryiscool



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abandonment, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Betrayal, Eventual Romance, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Rescue Missions, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerryiscool/pseuds/gerryiscool
Summary: Left behind by the Blade of Mamora. Without Voltron. After pushing so many people away. Keith falls. But he's not the only one falling. Someone else falls beside him. Will they rise together or sink into oblivion.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't Fall Alone has been edited but a number of major plot points still remain.

It was a disaster. Everything was going wrong.

"Why?" Keith stood beside the unconscious pilot. His voice trembling with betrayal. T'Chau, another Blade of Mamora, aimed his laser pistol at him with a grin. "You were supposed to be on my side! We are a team!" Keith locked eyes with the older man. _I trusted you_

"You were never one of us. Just one of Kolivan's _chosens_. A blade only by legacy. It's a shame that you went rogue and wouldn't leave the ship." T'Chau scoffed and put his pistol away with a flourish.

"What are you talking about, I'm-" Keith stumbled, his limbs becoming heavy as his surroundings spun. Rotten eggs filled the air around him. A poison. He caught hold of the pilot's arm to steady himself. The third member of his 'team' rushed to the exit.

Malloy, the stealthy one had her back to him. Keith liked how she didn't ask questions or argue against his orders as the team leader. She didn't really say anything to him at all. She spoke with other members of the blade but like so many, went quiet when he was near. As though keeping a secret which didn't involve him.

Being ignored, he could handle. Being mocked was a different matter and Malloy never mocked him. So Keith held no dislike towards her. He moved to step forward and away from the invisible gas bomb. Then tripped on an anklecuff attached to him and the pilot seat.   
"Not you too?" He whispered as he lay on the metallic floor.

T'Chau shrugged and Malloy stood near the door, pressing the buttons in preparation to exit the spacecraft. "Move on out."

"T'Chau!"  Keith cried as he turned away, "Please don't leave me here! I'll leave the Blade! " Keith clenched his fists and knelt, begging. "I'll disappear." He knew he shouldn't have trusted anyone in the Blade. No one wanted to help find his heritage. All those unanswered questions. _They hated him_. Why was he so stupid? He should have seen the signs.

"What a sight!" T'Chau spat and whistled cheerfully as he joined Malloy at the exit. With the whirl of the doors open and then close, they were gone. Remembering his suit, he reactivated his helmet. Keith gasped as the air was ventilated. His mind cleared as did the smell. He had to go on alone. The pilot moaned, his fingers twitched. Was he starting to wake up?

Keith dragged himself up and stretched to press the radio buttons. Maybe Voltron could pick up his signal? Red lights blinked all around them. Warning. Signs of an inevitable crash. The ship was sinking. Laser holes painted the console. Keith slammed his hand down with a yell. The radio was just static.

This mission was bogus right from the beginning. He didn't know where he was. This was just a way to get rid of him.

He was supposed to die months ago. But 'Prince Charming' attacked the ships first. Taking away the only heroic deed Keith had to give after leaving Voltron. Lotor was the hero, not Keith.

Once Voltron was safe, Keith had fast travelled straight back to the Blades, tail between his legs. Not even saying a proper farewell. The blades didn't really welcome him back with wide arms. It was likely that they didn't notice he was gone. Whatever. That was the past now. Sighing, Keith lowered his head. The console was too far to rest his head.

"Stupid idiot," He deserved this. Abandoned. Alone. The pilot murmured. Keith looked his way. Their suits were a similar colour but there was a dark blue star, or maybe a coyote head across the chest of the pilot. Not alone but now he would have the death of an innocent on his hands as well. Not that it mattered where they were going.

He pulled at his ankle cuff again. What did they make these things from? His father would know, the mechanic that he was. Nostalgia filled his chest and warmed it.

His father.

His mother.

Their faces. Faded, blurry. Forgotten. But like the rising heat around, an embrace of warmth long ago. So this was it. He was really going to die here. In a sea of flames. Would he see them again?

And would the Blades contact the Voltron team and tell them that he was dead? Or would he just become a lost memory.

Then the pilot woke up.

"What are you doing?" His voice was smooth. Shards of ice spiked through Keith. Far from the warmth he experienced moments ago. The pilot's helmet was inches from his face with Keith still draped over him, pointlessly holding the broken radio.

"I uh..." Words sucked out of his vocabulary by the frown of suspicion and narrowed eyes. A loud screech came from the radio and Keith flung it away. The pilot jolted and pushed Keith away as he looked about the controls. A few galran expletives as he worked.

"Once we survive this, I will deal with you." Keith preferred death at this point. Which was inevitable. He was going to die.

_He was going to die!_

"What's your name, soldier?" Was someone talking? "What's your name?"

_Why was it so dark?_

"Answer. Focus on me." Bubbles filled his chest. The pilot's face was in focus, everything else was dark. Gray shapeless objects. A firmness on both upper arms caused him to cry out. "Tell me your name."

"Keith," Keith cried out in between gasps of air, despite the protesting of his lungs.

"Good. Focus. Repeat after me. I am a Blade of Mamora."

"No! No I'm not! I'm-"   
"-Repeat after me. I am a Blade of Mamora." The pilot had air of nobility and strength around him. It both annoyed and awed Keith. _He's not listening to me_. The pilot shook him. "Repeat-"

   "-I'm a Blade of Mamora!" Keith's blood boiled, why was the pilot so calm? They were plummeting to their doom.

"A Blade is sharp and cunning," letting go of Keith, he added: "A blade never gives up, even when the holder is gone." _Never give up_.

"I won't give up..." Keith muttered. Somewhere in the back of the ship, there was a bang.

"Louder! Again!" The pilot demanded.

"I won't give up!" The audible sigh was contagious. The world regained colour. Keith regained focus. His pilot instincts began to kick in as he looked around the control panel. "I'm a pilot, can you see the override switch? I can't reach. " The anklet banged against the chair.

"Thank the stars." The pilot muttered and with a scrape of metal, withdrew a sword from his belt.

"I thought about killing you out of mercy but you're useful." He held the sword tip dangerously close to Keith's throat. "For now."

"How about you talk about killing me after we land, " the pilot's eyebrows raised in response.

"I am not merciful. I am not kind." He raised his sword and swung it down expertly. The cuffs on Keith's ankle shattered like glass under the blade.

He was free. 

"And I'm not a monster," the pilot added.

Keith nodded slowly, numb and stood, "thank you-"

"Sit down and fix this!" His saviour said and pressed some buttons. "Manual override is now active," he gestured to the pilot chair, "now drive."

His saviour chuckled. It was a melodic sound.

"I need you to co-pilot our landing. I'm going to try and glide us down." Keith pulled down some scanners. Forests in view everywhere. He searched quickly and found the flattest area. There!

"We will get through this, " his companion said and in a soft whisper, he added what Keith was thinking. "If this fails, at least I won't die alone."


	2. Chapter 2

At one point, Lotor was drifting peacefully through space. Just keeping a low profile away from the Empire and then the Blades of Marmora, who weren't impressed the last time they spoke. He reflected upon the last meeting with the Paladins of Voltron and Princess Allora. So much tension and concern. They were worried for **_him_**. Understandable. He was indeed now on his own. Allura had said that because of his 'heroic deeds'. Voltron offered their help. The leader, Shiro? Distrusted him. Lotor would need to gain his trust before the others would follow. Such young earthlings piloting the strongest machines of the universe.

And Princess Allura was piloting one of the lions as well. _Why was she piloting it?_ Putting herself in danger like that was reckless and irresponsible. The Altean empire rests on her shoulders. And she wasn't even the leader! Lotor just couldn't understand it. Well he need not worry. Since he didn't particularly care for his own Empire, prince by blood but nothing else. There was nothing planned for him. Just a quiet existence in space. He missed his fighter ship though, it was at the Castle of Lions for maintenance. This scout ship was good for long distance though. It wasn't near as elegant or swift as his ships.

Crashing into this uninhabited jungle of a planet was not what he had planned. He glanced at the Blade skilfully navigating the ship upwards on an angle. Keith, an unusual name, was riding the winds to glide them down. But the engine was not cooperating.

"Have you disengaged the thrusters?" Lotor asked, checking over the flashing lights. It was night time on this planet.

"Yes! Now Steer right! Left!" Keith pressed buttons in rapid succession.

"I'm in charge, this is my ship. I give the orders." Lotor raised an eyebrow. Did this Blade not know who Lotor was? By the empire it was exhausting. They were arguing, it did nothing for the rising frustration in the air. And it was sweltering hot as the ship struggled to hold together.   
"Yes, and right now, I'm the pilot. This ship is falling too fast."

Lotor should have just piloted. However, watching how steady the ship glided downwards at a consistent speed, Lotor knew he could never have done that.

Keith lowered his mask and hood, slamming them against the console. Black hair stuck to his face and framed two stern alneir berry eyes. Alneir berries were rare these days, nostalgia comforted him as a memory of jam sandwiches brought back a yearning for the bitter-sweet treat of his youth. Keith looked remarkable similar to the earthlings of Voltron, and he was frowning at Lotor. If Keith was one of Lotor's soldiers, he would kill him or promote him for his defiance. But right now was not the time. 

"I would push you out of this ship if you weren't such a good pilot." Lotor growled, smirking on the inside as a range of emotions flickered across Keith's visible face.

"Well!" Keith pouted and pushed back some wet hair. That temper. Good lord. How had he not been killed already. Was this why he was left to die by the Blades. Lotor smacked a hand to his forehead.

"You lack etiquette and tact." Keith scoffed. "I assume you do not trust easily." Was this an Earthling trait?

"Trust you? I don't even know your name!" By the empire. Such stubborness. Such immaturity. Lotor wanted to knock sense into this human. As soon as they landed. If they survived. He was going to slap sense into Keith. They veered right past an extraordinarily tall glowing tree trunk.

"I am Lotor of the Galran empire," Keith stared for a moment before shaking his head and focusing on the controls. Finally they started working as a team. They were doing this. Surviving. It had been many years since Lotor worked with a male in his team. Normally the males weren't-dare he say-intelligent but Keith was learning faster than his former generals. It was impressive. 

"Almost there. Brace yourself." Keith shouted, head snapping around to face him. Lotor nodded, grabbing hold of the co-pilot steering handles.

"Now!" They screamed as one unit, launching into the ground. They held the ship firm and rode the bounces across the vegetation. Breaths held. Eyes and hands focused. Finally after a moment, the ship stopped and they were left in darkness. Beeps quietly stopping around them. The cracking of broken ship pieces and they released their laboured breaths.

Lotor started chuckling. "We survived."

"You did it!" Keith laughed. It was not an unpleasant sound. Lotor didn't hear laughter very often. It startled him, it was so long time ago since someone honestly laughed with him. He reached out and placed a hand on Keith's shoulder.

"No, you were intregal to our survival. Without you, I most certainly would have died. I thank you." Their eyes met. Gaze held firm. Keith's eyes were shining through tears. But he was smiling. Earthlings cried when they laughed? Fascinating. 

Lotor reached out and caught a shining droplet as it ran towards Keith's chin. It run down his fingertip as he held it up to the blinking lights. Red lights dancing through a clear orb. An inefficient waste of life fluid. _What did it taste like?_   Salty. 

Keith inhaled and wiped the liquid back into his cheekbones. Absorbing it into his skin. "Are...are there many Lotors in the Galra empire?"

Lotor's mouth dropped open and he released his seatbelt. Furious, he stood in front of Keith, removed his helmet, placed hands on either side of the chair and searching the earthling's eyes for deception. They were clear. He really didn't recognise him as the only Lotor. And that made his angrier. He dug claws into Keith's shoulders. With a low growl he formally introduced himself.

"I am Lotor, former Prince of the Galran Empire, son of Emperor Zarkon and Empress-" he looked away from Keith's wide eyes. Unable to finish his words. A feeling clawed inside Lotor's belly. Despair. Keith had the look of someone who had nothing to lose. Nothing to gain. Lotor was looking into a mirror and he was afraid that the glass was going to crack, and fall, and there would be no one to put the pieces together again. Lotor sighed, he had no family, no generals, no 'friends'. He only needed to look out for himself. It was tedious and dare he say it. Lonely. "My apologies, I got carried away... I'm not used to not being recognised, especially from a member of the Blade of Marmora."

"I'm not a Blade anymore?" Keith hung his head. A slight tremor in his voice.

Lotor drew his sword, "I just remembered that you tried to kill me!" He held it at Keith's throat. "You and your team boarded with no warning and tried to assassinate me." His side throbbed from the lasers that blasted through him. Just another scar. He put the other hand against the dull pain to soften the ache and help it heal. "Now my ship is in disrepair, prepare for death." 


	3. Chapter 3

Lance stretched his arms out, groaned and patted the console of the Red Lion. "I'm beat, when can we go back to base?" Red rumbled, "yeah, yeah we gotta wait for the others." It had been a boring mission. No radio contact. No breaks. Just a huge room with a lot of old dudes and ladies. Seriously Allura and Shiro would have been enough. But no. No no no no. They needed all the Paladins to protect them. Lance groaned audibly. Keith missed out, lucky. Doing secret squirrel business with the Blade. He probably doesn't even miss the old team. But the team missed him. Red growled.

"You miss him too, hey Red?" Lance rested his head on the console. No one to complain about. No one to fight with. Every time he looked to his side after something amazing he said or did. There was no one to roll their eyes at him. No one to argue with. At least Keith was happy. Looking for his family. Family was such a blessing. Did Ma and Pa and all his relatives miss Lance? A tear trickled from his eyes. Red hummed. "Sorry Red, just missing home."

Coran's voice came through the radio. "Paladins, I need you on deck. Immediately." And with that he was gone. Lance felt a sudden shudder through Red. _Keith? Did something happen?_ He felt like he was going to throw up. His gut churned.

Lance was last to arrive on deck. As always. The comms screen was lit up. Coran and Allura were wearing their business faces staring at the familiar face. "Yo! I'm here." Lance waved, joining the semi-circle. Shiro stood cross armed. Hunk and Pidge had matching looks of concern and made eye contact with Lance.   

"The Blade of Mamora have been trying to get a message through to us." Allura said, Kolivan nodded, an evident frown.

"What? Keith is sick of them and wants to come back?" Lance grinned. That's not what the dread in his gut told him.

"They don't normally contact us unless they are chasing Keith. Or need us to fix a mistake." Pidge pushed her glasses up. 

"Oh no. Guys, I don't feel so good." Hunk clutched his stomach. Lance crossed his arms.

Kolivan cleared his throat, "there was a mission in Sector 422. My team just informed me that it was a failed mess. One of them went rogue and tried to attack the others..." He took a deep breath as murmurs and disagreements came from the Paladins. Coran rested his hand on Allura's shoulder. "He returned his dagger and caused the ship to crash as two Blades got away. They couldn't get him to leave. They said that he wanted them all to die." Lance felt the rising of bile. There was a heavy silence. Waiting for Kolivan's next words. "The explosion meant no one should have made it out alive…"

"Was Keith in that mission?" Allura asked, Pidge gasped. No this was all wrong. Kolivan just stared with the illusion of sadness. **Liar!**

"No! He made it out right? He's coming back!" Lance yelled, moving ahead.

"Lance…" Shiro stood beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Lance pulled away from him. _Get away_!

"You're wrong. And you're wrong too. He's not the type of person to give up. He's too smart. Too hot headed to die! He's out there and I'm going to prove it!" Lance gestured to Hunk and Pidge. "Let's go! He would have used an escape pod." They looked down. 

"Lance… it's too late. We have too much to do here. We can't chase after false hope. We just can't..." Allura nodded at Kolivan, "thank you for personally informing us, Kolivan."

"The Blades have lost a good man. I'm sorry for your loss, if there's-"

"This is your fault! You took him from us! He was happy with us-" Lance pointed his energy laser at the screen.

"-Lance," Shiro gripped his shoulder again.   
"-You took him! You and your stupid dagger!" Lance fired at the screen, it blacked out as Shiro wrestled with the weapon, "bring him back!"

"Enough!" Allura commanded, Shiro flipped Lance onto the ground, the air rushed out of his lungs.

 **Fine**. _I'll find him with Red._ On hearing his name. There was a loud roar from the hanger. The roar ripped Lance's hope and scattered it to a million pieces. _No you can't give up either Red…_

Lance clenched his fist. The Blade would pay dearly. If Keith was truly dead, they would suffer. 


	4. Chapter 4

Keith wasn't ready to die now. Lotor snarled at him. With a kick, he landed a knee into Lotor's hand and pushed out of the pilot's seat, launching towards Lotor. Sending his sword flying into the wall and through a hole, probably outside. Fire fuelled his blood. It was incredible.

He was not going to die because of his traitorous team. Lotor swung his closed fists and Keith blocked, parrying around in a graceful dance.

"I didn't shoot you. They left me here to die!" Keith cried, dodging a punch from the side. Lotor was fast and merciless. But so was Keith.

"Do you expect me to believe that? The Blade always distrusted me, even after all the spies I let through." Lotor was able to connect to Keith's shoulder. A brutal blow. "I thought we were on the same side. What a waste of my resources!" Keith successfully grazed his left collarbone. "I know the name of every spy. Every outpost. I never told my father. This is my thanks?" A punch to the centre of Keith's chest. He gasped and tripped on the pilot's arm rest, falling down to the ground. He recovered and flipped to his back before Lotor stomped a foot down on his chest. Pinning him to the ground. Keith looked for opportunities. His ankle throbbed from where the ankle cuff burned him.

"Don't you admire the Blades?" Keith held his golden and purple gaze. "You spoke so highly of them."

Lotor snorted, looking him up and down. It was surprisingly an elegant noise, considering. "What an entertaining notion!" Keith made his move and gripped Lotor's shin, spinning him sideways as he somersaulted upright. Wincing as his foot twisted. Darting for the exit and more space to move in. The door hung open from the crash. Lotor chased him out, hot on his heels. It would be interesting to see who won in a foot race. Keith would win of course! The cool rush of the clear and thankfully, breathable air, ignited the competitive spark. _This is fun!_ He tumbled from a couple of kicks to his right hip. That would bruise.

"So why did you make me repeat those words?" Keith landed a hit to his chest. It was solid, Lotor probably didn't feel it.

Lotor stepped back, his fists up, "you were going into shock. I hoped you would be useful."  
"Was I?" **Useful**. Keith asked and rubbed his fist after hitting Lotor's chin. His energy starting to drop from the excitement.

"Yes." Lotor smiled, his face softening, "the best pilot that I have ever had the pleasure of meeting." Keith flushed from the unexpected compliment. Lotor extended a hand. Warily, he reached out for the handshake. A proper hello.

Then Lotor cringed, suddenly clutching his side. _I didn't hit him there._ He stumbled backwards and turned his side away from Keith. "Hey are-"

"-Leave it." Lotor snapped, his demeanour changing. There was a slight pause, "well met Keith." And with that, Lotor stumbled away to the other side of the ship, out of view.

 _Is he okay? Should I check?_ Keith paced and assessed the exterior damage of the ship. It wasn't too bad, the sheets were scratched, curled away from the triangular frame but not irreparable. He wasn't a mechanic. He wasn't a medic. But he could cook a decent meal. As a reminder, his stomach let off a starved cry of help. When was the last time he'd eaten? People kept interrupting him. Making him do random tasks which ended after mealtime was finished.

He climbed inside the ship, no sign of Lotor. Just wind howling through holes. Making his way through the broken airlock and into the common area, he spotted loose panels and sharp corners everywhere through the emergency lights. _I wouldn't want to move around quickly._ The cupboards were mostly intact. Keith whistled, there was a decent stash of ingredients. They wouldn't starve. A clear container caught his eye with familiar handwriting.

"Enjoy but not too much." **Hunk**. Warmth filled his chest. Hunk's reasonably tasty hard cakes. Lotor must have visited them and of course Hunk wouldn't have sent him away empty handed. _And you just turned your back on them. Selfish_. Keith shook his head and quickly put the container down.

_Get out of my head._

_They don't miss you._

Keith busied himself, grabbing things that resembled pots and bowls, some perishables that were thrown about. Anything. The internal stove wasn't going to work judging from the damage. Outside he went.

He set up a firepit. Twigs. Stones. Flint. Started the fire. Being useful. Chopping up the ingredients and tossing them with some water he found in the ship. This was going to be far from a delicious stew but it was edible.

The open air was nice, chirps of night time creatures filling the air. The stew simmered, Keith tapped his legs. Left. Right. Left. He threw his hands up. Thoughts close to the edges of his mind. He needed a distraction.

*

There was a terrible smell, Lotor followed it to the warm glow of orange flames. "Are you cooking food or melting glue for the ship?" Keith spun around quickly, frightened. Not asleep and cooking a hearty meal on the outside of the ship. Lotor's eyebrow lifted, looking Keith's way as he sniffed the stew pot.

"Sorry. Was I meant to do something?" Keith stood.

"No. No, we will leave repairs and what not to the morning." Meal time was the most important time of any successful mission, to refuel their bodies for the coming battle. Lotor dipped a spoon into the odd smelling stew, "Is this ready?"

It was, Lotor filled his bowl to the very lip and dived into the meal. It tasted much better than it smelt. Needed salt. But the best stew he had ever tasted. Halfway through, he gestured to Keith's untouched meal. "That is not nearly enough food to sustain you." The bowl was barely a quarter full and Lotor was back for seconds. He splashed another spoonful into Keith's bowl. The Earthling was far too skinny. The suit barely concealed those bony rib cages.

Keith took a small sip, "Sorry, just not that hungry." His eyes were downcast, the signs of misery. He had just been betrayed by his team. Lotor knew that feeling well.

"You are going to need to eat something for all the work tomorrow, your old team would probably be eating without a remorse. Once you finish, I will take you to your cabin." Keith looked up, surprise written on his face.

"My cabin?" Lotor poured a third bowl of stew while Keith murmured, "I get a cabin?"

"Yes. There are two cabins and a third with bunkers for passengers. I, obviously, am using the captain's cabin so you are free to use the other one." That was enough stew for tonight. He should stop. Keith finished his meal with agonising slowness. In the meantime, Lotor fiddled with the broken airlock.

"You won't kill me in my sleep right?" Keith asked from behind him. Lotor just smiled. His sword back in the sheath. _No promises_. 


	5. Chapter 5

It was morning and Keith had started the system diagnostics. The scan was 17 percent complete when Keith left to sit down in the common. He had survived the night, as did Lotor. No hesitation in eating the bowls of stew last night. It could have had poison in it. **Brave**.

Surprisingly, Keith's bed was comfortable enough, he was well rested. Who knows how much time had passed. But it was daylight now. Wasting daylight time. "I'm going to gather building materials," Keith called towards Lotor. He was beginning to feel caged between the narrow walls. This ship was no built for long term comfort.

Keith exited and pushed his way through the forest. _Just go. Let's go far away_. Lotor had saved his worthless life twice now. He would end up having a life debt he could never afford.

He flushed at the memory of those gold and violet eyes piercing his soul. A tremor rose up his spine and caused him to grab a nearby vine. Lotor looked at him like he was important, and with actual praise. Keith chewed on his bottom lip. _Lotor licked my tear..._ Blood rushed through his veins. God, he was really just exhausted. All the adrenaline had wore him down, he was dwelling on things again.

He stumbled forward and shook away a wave of dizziness. He couldn't even gather materials right! Kneeling down on a knee, he laid his head down. Just let the waves wash over him. Deep breaths. A glimmer of white hair appeared in the corner of his eye. 

"I'm fine." Keith said. No sound. He turned and saw nothing but half grown trees and mud. His imagination. "Hello?" Still nothing. Keith took a long deep breath. The air tasted slightly metallic here. The planet itself felt unfinished. He pushed himself upright again but another wave of nausea crashed into him again. He grunted and lay on the ground. Staring at the daylight. A cloudless grey sky darkening. He felt his stomach growl with a ferocious hunger. He fancied meat. A delicious medium rare thick steak. Hell he'd eat any meat right now. He struggled to think back to his last enjoyable meal.

The Blades didn't give that luxury. It was bland, simple food. Things that could be eaten quickly and took a long time to digest. To fill them up for longer. But Keith had been working for the last two weeks straight. He had barely been able to get a decent sleep let alone food. He had always been on the rostered guard duty

The Blades really didn't care if he was alive or dead. But they cared if he showed failure. Keith dug his hand into the dirt beside his body. His nails were sharp. He hadn't had the chance to trim them. He found as he got more angry, they would grow faster. Why couldn't he have been like anyone else. Like Lance or Pidge. Would he have been treated differently.

"Are you dead?" He heard Lotor's familiar deep voice approach him. Quiet footsteps stopping beside his head. Keith followed Lotor's boots up to his face. "I let you leave for the shortest of moments and you end up like this." He almost sounded amused. Keith tilted his head away. He didn't care about disappointing Lotor but he just wanted someone. Anyone. To look at him with awe again. Like Lotor did when they survived the crash.

Keith tried to respond but his voice wouldn't come. Lotor bent down and prodded the vine still wrapped around Keith with his sword. _Oh he found it again!_

"You seem to be in the habit of being restrained. One would assume you like it." Lotor smirked and untied the vine with his sword. "This is a paralysis vine. The sap must have made contact with your skin. You won't die though." He stared expecting a response. Those voilet eyes staring through gold. Unsettling.

"Mmph," Keith managed to mumble. 

Lotor shook his head, a smile on his lips. Keith glared the best he could. "It's almost night. I don't want you being eaten by something. I sorted out the food already, it smells better than last night." Food sounded good. Lotor ran a hand through his long white hair. "I suppose you will need a hand getting back to my ship?"

"Hrmph," Keith frowned. Well tried to. He didn't need help. He was fine. Lotor raised an eyebrow. 

"You should be honored that I would help you." Lotor spun quickly, sword back, hands under Keith's limbs. With barely any effort Lotor strolled back to the ship with Keith limply in his arms. Keith had no fight in him. He just relaxed into the touch. There wasn't much else to do.

*

Lotor pushed the door open to Keith's cabin with a delicate leg twist. Then propped Keith onto the bed, it looked like nothing had changed in the room. Keith groaned, rolled over and ended up stuck on his side.

"You're exhausting," Lotor sighed, he left and returned shortly with food. Breaking off a small bread like ration, he sat down beside Keith and held the bread against his lips. Eat for strength and to help the paralysis pass. Zethrid had done the same not that long ago. _I can not be left alone on a planet._

Keith with a sigh of surrender, opened up wide enough around Lotor's finger and took the bread with his teeth. And tongue. The unexpected warmth disorientated him, it wasn't a wet tongue like all Galran's had, and he had the tiniest of fangs. It made Lotor feed him another piece. Watching him indirectly begging for more food. A primal instinct to weaken his opponent, building inside. A primal instinct to do more.

Lotor panicked, Keith was probably thirsty. He bolted to get some water. He rubbed his face, trying to not picture the Earthling weak and crying his name. Eyes rolling back. *Lotor stop, remember your vow.*

Anyway, from what he knew, Keith needed hydration and after calming down, Lotor returned to the room with a bowl and cloth. "You probably need hydration." Lotor stated, "I feel like I'm looking after a pet."

He dropped a wet cloth on Keith's face and wiped the water around his face and into his neck. Any exposed skin, this was how earthlings reabsorbed water. Keith wriggled beside him, drawing his attention.

Lotor reached around to the back of Keith's neck, where the suit zipper was located. Just for the intention to hydrate him faster by accessing more skin. He pulled the zipper down slightly and Keith exhaled, a tremor shaking his body.

The sound of ragged breathing echoed around the room. Lotor held his breath and looked at Keith, how he lay there, wet, hair across the mattress. Flushed skin. Unmarred skin, how Lotor wanted to throw the container of water across the room and climb onto the bed. And-

"-that should be enough to rehydrate you," Lotor squeezed the cloth down his side, almost knocked the container over and took off to his cabin.

He slammed the door shut and threw the container. His palms stung from where he had dug his claws in to stop the craving.


	6. Chapter 6

Lotor sank into a seat in the common area and rubbed his eyebrows. His chest pounded, a warmth on the back of his neck. That earthling, helpless relying on him. A level of undeserved trust in his eyes. Lotor held his fingers up above himself. Who would have thought these hands that had taken lives would have a level of gentleness within them?

A fleeting memory of an older woman holding his very small, young hand. Soft fingers guiding him through a war field. _Mother?_ Lotor blinked and the image melted away. His fingers trembled so he brought them back down to his lap. _What was that?_

There was rustling nearby in the darkness and it spooked him, Lotor spun around in the chair ready to fight. His sword back in his cabin. It was just Keith. So the paralysis had worn off. He looked dazed and weak, did he even know where he was? He was holding onto the wall lockers and going through them. It was hard to see exactly what he was doing in the darkness.

Lotor suspected Keith didn't know he was being watched. So he took the opportunity to analyse the earthling's movements. Something wasn't quite right with him. Lotor narrowed his eyes to see better in the low light.

Oh. _Oh Great Empire_. Keith had removed the upper part of his suit which bunched around his waist. Lotor appraised the lean muscles, the black hair offset against light skin. Skin he would have great pleasure in marking. His nails itched in anticipation.

 _Get a hold of yourself_. What in the Empire was wrong with him? His lungs were not cooperating. Breathe. The atmosphere on this planet must be thinner. That was why his head was spinning. He sunk into the chair.

Closing his eyes didn't help, seared was the image of Keith. Lotor took a deep breath, calming himself, ready to tell him to be quiet.

Keith was holding something, a suit probably, against his unscarred body. That skin was far too pristine. That was a body that hadn't felt war like him. By the Empire he wanted to see him **bleed**.

As Keith moved in the low light, he glistened with liquid. Water? Keith began to untie his suit.

"Can you please get changed in your cabin?" Lotor said, his voice weak. He was mentally fighting every will not to drag Keith there himself. Keith almost dropped the clothes he was holding.

"Y...yes," Keith's voice shook, "and for your information, I drink water with my mouth." He turned and hit the wall on his way out to the cabins. Lotor stood quickly and followed him. A mistake. He didn't need to wipe his skin. He could have avoided all this internal turmoil?

"At least you finally had a bath." Lotor raised his eyebrow. In the darkness, Keith spluttered. Lotor grinned. He was in control again. This uncertain feeling where Keith was throwing him off balance concerned him.

"What?! No! Well I guess-"

"-I hope you enjoyed it, I won't be cleaning you next time, " Lotor smirked.

"That's fine!" Keith glared and disappeared into his cabin.

*

In the morning, Keith began to gather materials to piece the ship together. The diagnostics showed that the systems were mostly operational. It was just some areas that needed to be airproof before they could go back into space. Where to was another question.

Keith took a bit of some meat jerky he found. He couldn't ready the language, so he had no idea what alien this meat belonged to. The picture looked like a short two legged deer. Close enough. The undignified way he had eaten from Lotor's hand sent a warm flush through Keith even in the loose fitted civilian clothes he wore. There was even a belt which would have been a good place to put his dagger into. Granted that he still had it, Malloy probably took it from the start of the bogus mission. He would get it back.

But there was something strange in the air. A feeling of tension. Of being watched. Keith turned his head around, it wasn't Lotor. This time. He felt very uneasy. Should he run back inside. That would be cowardly. Maybe if he-

_Ssssshhhp... Kekeke_

Keith froze.

Over thirty serpents slithered upright like cobras. Armless and camouflaged to match the jungle. They looked hungry. Keith swallowed, he stood in the middle of the clearing. **Unarmed**. Too early for Lotor to be awake. He raised his hands in surrender.

The serpents just hissed and licked their fangs. _Stupid_! Keith stepped slowly backwards, moving towards the ship. Instantly two serpents charged him and he dodged, one hitting the ship. They were fast. What was it with fighting fast things these days? Maybe that got Lotor's attention though!

Yikes. He dodged another one. It might be able to eat him whole. Come on, where's a weapon? He spun and grabbed a sheet of metal. A serpent smashing into it.

"Keith!" It was Lotor, thank God.

"Here!" Keith waved the sheet about as the serpents noticed two targets. Lotor held something and threw it his way. It was a dagger. Not his but he skilfully caught it and sliced one of the creatures quickly. They weren't hard skinned. Blood spat out of the critical wound. Lotor was swinging his sword. Some of the blood landing on him with a sizzle and smoke. That must hurt. Keith winced as he sliced two more. Acid hitting his skin.

Fifteen down. More were arriving, following the scent of blood. His. "How are you faring?" Lotor asked, his back pressing up against Keith's back.

"They just keep coming. Should we try something else?" The makeshift shield proving useful in pushing back the angered creatures.

"Leave!" Lotor commanded and the serpents jeered. Two jumped through the air at them, they spun around, Lotor's blade slicing them open. Keith blocking the acidic blood. Some dripped into his injured ankle, he cursed and stepped sideways. Taking advantage, a serpent flew towards his side.

Lotor grabbed the serpent with his hand and crushed its head. "I said **leave**!" He commanded, his voice cold and merciless. Lotor cried out, a serpent hanging onto his side, right under his ribs, he stumbled to the ground against Keith, weakly. Vulnerable. _How dare they?_  A growl sounded nearby, Keith felt alive. His blood boiling, hands twitching. _I'll kill you all._

He felt disembodied, watching a massacre from a distance as sprays of blood, flesh and snarls sounded in his ears and around his eyesight. A distant voice calling his name. Keith ignored it. _Kill them all. Die!_

"Keith! Stop!" Lotor's distant voice pleaded, "It's done!" _What?_  Keith blinked, his hands wet and warm, he began to look down but was interrupted by Lotor's hands on his cheeks. Turned to look into wide eyes. Fear written on his face. Keith trembled, his legs giving way.

"Did we win?" He asked weakly, afraid to look around. His body, hair and face was wet. Keith knew that this was not water. But the primal feeling to destroy was silent. Lotor was pale and sweaty. On the verge of collapse, falling to his knees, gripping Keith's arms on the descent. Falling into the massacre of littered flesh and blood with a resounding splash.


	7. Chapter 7

Lance stormed off to the barracks. No one was game enough to follow. Everyone had given up on Keith. They didn't even want to try to find him! He banged the wall with a clenched fist. _What would make them change their minds_?

His cabin door opened and he stepped into the darkness. The hum of the gaming console filled the room with sound. He sat down in front of the screen and held the controller. The night passed and he did nothing but stare at static. He threw the controller to the floor.

 _I can't do this_. Lance stood and paced the floor. Tugging his hair and rubbing his neck. Nope. He was going to find Keith with or without the team. Screw the plan. There was nothing more important than the people he cared about. Especially family. And Keith was his sworn brother. He wouldn't leave his somewhere dying alone. Lance shook his head and held back tears. If it was too late he would definitely give him a decent farewell.

Packing a bag with essentials, he snuck past the comms room to return to the Lions. As he passed, Allura's voice crept out. 

"Coran, is there anything we can do? Keith did leave to become one with the Blade of Marmora and I am aware that we can't interfere in their matters."

"I know Princess, but we aren't equipped for this. The others are grieving. You should rest too."

"No! I must find where Keith was last sighted. We need peace. I've lost my friends. My family. My father… As have you. The paladins suffer with the uncertainty." 

Lance shook his head. He couldn't wait for them to change their minds. He kept going towards the Lions.

He stood in front of Red. "Hey girl, wanna go for a ride?" Red sat quietly. Lance frowned and walked straight into a force field. And ended up on the ground.

"Oof," Lance rubbed his funny bone from the awkward landing. "There's nothing funny about this." He stared at the gridded lock orb. "Hey c'mon Red. Let me in. It's me. Your old pal. Your buddy Lance."

Nothing. He threw his bag at the shield. It bounced off with no response. "C'mon Red, let's find Keith!" He heard rumbles to the left. Blue's eyes lit up. Damn! Was Allura coming? He darted behind a pillar. He held his breath. Huh no Allura. He turned towards Blue again. Her head had moved towards Lance. He shifted to the left. Blue's head turned to the left. He shifted to the right. Right too. 

Lance glanced around the room and crept close. He pointed to himself. "Are you talking to me Blue?" A low rumble. Lance felt the onset of tears again. _You're really talking to me again? Well maybe not talking but you're here!_ He walked forward into a barrier. "Hey Blue baby." A deeper growl came from the side. Red's eyes lit up as she woke. "Oh now babes don't fight over me!" Lance grinned and struck a sexy pose. Red made a sound that was almost a snort in response. Blue growled. The field still up.

Lance sighed. Wait. He pointed at them both. Red. Blue. This was confusing. Why were they awake but not letting him through.

He gasped as an image hit him. _Keith in his paladin armour. On recent missions_. Oh, a louder growl. Black was awake too. _Oh Shit. Three lions_?!

"Lance? Is that you on the bridge?" Coran's voice shouted through the intercom. "What the Quiznack are you doing? Where are the other Paladins?"

Lance rushed to the intercom. "Sorry Coran. I'm going to need Blue. Or Red." He paused, "Or Black, I don't know!" Silence.

A hand gripped his shoulder and he spun around, hands karate chop position. It was Shiro. Come to drag him back. He dropped his hands to his side, shoulders slumped.

"It's been a long day Lance, you need rest." How irritating. _Stop reminding me._

"Keith never gave up on you!" Lance snapped, crossing his arms, "even when you went missing during the Cerberus mission. Even when you disappeared for a year-"

"-I know Lance and we won't give up on him. He's a survivor. We will find him. Just not tonight. We need a plan. Sector 422 is mostly uninhabited, just failed ecosystem restoration projects. We'll split up and search across every planet and won't stop until we find him." Lance blinked, hope fluttering in his heart. As did a dark promise.

_And the Blades would pay for abandoning Keith._


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick note: I have reuploaded the last seven chapters, more content, backstory and action scenes! Enjoy!

Keith's berserk form. The image of serpents being torn apart as they fled in fear. Nails-talons of destruction. Lotor had watched the scene helplessly.

_Keith has Galra blood._

Nothing else would be that vicious. That Galran wildness. Lotor had to stop him, before he lost full control. Glowing yellow eyes glanced his way from a distance. Hunger. The look bore into the Lotor's mind, tearing his thoughts in two. One - the need to be intimately conquered after the battlefield with adrenaline awakening every nerve, arousal screaming attention. But the second thought. The loudest. The most **important**.

_Run! Run away. Have you so easily forgotten?_

Lotor vomited to the side, the bitter memory of how repulsive he was, blood, salt, grunting. He froze as Keith threw unrecognisable shapes about the dirt. Was Lotor thrown about like that? His body seemed to think so as it reacted to past memories.

Keith scared him, no doubt about it. Lotor's Galran blood recognised the power of victory. _Your claim, your prize. Take him_. A jolt of adrenaline pumped through his body but was drowned out by the pain of rejection of the venom of the snake bite. This was a new poison, one he had not yet experienced. It made him numb, but not unable to walk. He needed to move to safety. To heal quietly away from view. Lest Keith bore witness to Lotor's secret.

Keith roared in victory. It was too late. Lotor inhaled and stood. He could not feel the ground, it was disconcerting especially as Keith was charging his way. Lotor knew running was not an option. He could only stand his ground. Try and pull rank. He would not allow himself to be claimed by a frenzied soldier unless it was on his terms.

Lotor stepped forward. Showing as little weakness as he could. Chin held up as Keith approached, steady as Keith reached out. Lotor swallowed the lump in his throat. Once he welcomed that predatory invitation. Now he was not open for invites. It was easier just travelling with woman. **Always**. The memory faded into darkness as Lotor's skin came to life, he opened his eyes.

He gasped, he was inside a cabin. He sat upright and ran hands across his suit. *Did he?* Intact, minus the serpent wounds. His face felt the same, no pain. He was okay. He was fine. Nothing happened. A figure shifted in the far corner of the room. _Keith_. He was sitting with his back to Lotor. Head in his hands. He must have sensed the moment and instantly rushed to the bed, his eyes red and puffy. His whole body was a mess.

"I don't know what to do," Keith said, another bolt of energy rushing through Lotor. Preparing to repair him. No. Keith could not be witness to this. Lotor fell back into the bed. "I dragged you here, but there's a mess outside. And you're poisoned. You can't die!"

"Leave me," Lotor gasped between the pain.

"Go-"

"-I'm not leaving you here!" Keith leant over him, shaking, pale faced and eyes wide.

"It is fine, I just-"

"-No!" Keith was stubborn but Lotor already knew that. "I'm not going!" Lotor bit his tongue to stop the cry of pain escaping, his body forcing the serpent's poison out of his blood stream.

It was happening. His curse and blessing. Keith had to leave now. If his necrotic energy tarnished Keith's soul, he would never be able to forgive himself. Lotor reached out to push him away.

*

Keith gasped, Lotor's side was glowing. _Quintessence_? Purple lights pushed around the bite marks and the marks where acid blood had splashed. But there was something else, a darkness. A silky black sheet which muffled the glow like a butterfly emerging from a cacoon. Keith tried to look away, as though he was seeing something deadly. Like the blanket of death. Lotor was arching in pain, clutching his side as he panted. The darkness moving like oil on his fingers.

Lotor made eye contact. "You are not meant to see this," Lotor whispered, heaviness in each word, "You should go, for your safety."

Keith was awestruck. He reached for Lotor's arm. "Can I help?" _Tell me more about this._ He loved supernatural and mysteries _._

"This does not scare you?" Lotor's eyebrow rose and he touched Keith's hand.

"No." Keith murmured, voice low and soft, his body reacting to Lotor's gloved touch. Wanting something he had no words nor experience for. Lotor closed his eyes and leaned forward. He rested his forehead on Keith's collarbone. Breath laboured.

"I can not let you out of my sight without you or me nearly getting killed." Lotor sighed and pulled away, closing his eyes, Keith laughed. A slight tingle reminded him of his own injuries. Looking down, a few glowing lights creeping from Lotor's tattered side across to disappear under his shirt. Lights unmarred by the black shadow, glowing with a white halo. A soft warmth of his skin healing. And a feathery touch dancing down to his ankle. Lotor relaxed, a soft smile. White strands like silken cobwebs netted around the darkness pooling at Lotor's side and pulled the shadows away into the air.

Keith brushed the strand of white hair on Lotor's forehead. It was tinged with brown blood. From outside. He balked. It was chaos outside. **His doing**. Lotor wasn't a monster compared to him.

"You're not a monster," Lotor whispered, "no more than me."

Keith placed a hand over his beating heart, as Lotor drifted off. He didn't tell Keith to leave, was it okay if he stayed? Right now, he didn't feel alone. Watching Lotor breathing was meditative. The best lullaby. Keith curled up beside him, it was only for one moment.

_Just them for a short time._


	9. Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rescue?

_Oh?_ Lotor woke. Nestled against his chest, hair tickling his chin was a warm guest. He inhaled, through the worn smells of battle was the unmistakable aroma that was Keith. Cautiously, Lotor moved his arm across to Keith's lower back and allowed his head to rest onto the ragged hair, clumps stuck from dried blood.

This was serene. Lotor took inventory of the smells, the colour of the walls. What they wore. Every tiny detail he could find, memories that he could store and lock away. Something he could call back on for the lonely days and nights. His heart stirred. Lotor bit back a laugh. Was he starting to long for more nights of waking with someone. No demands and hurried escapes?  _Naive fool._

It was a sensible thought as Keith suddenly inhaled on a sharp breath. _Not yet, give me more time_. Keith's head swung backwards, wide eyes locking onto his. Eyebrows pulling together with lips that opened and closed. Heaviness dropped into Lotor's stomach and he took a deep breath.

"Wait. Just, please wait."

Keith's trembling fingertips, touched Lotor's neck as he murmured in a broken voice. His head lowered back down against Lotor's chest and rested there amongst the hammering heartbeat.

Lotor did not move. What was happening? What did this mean? He breathed in.

A noise easy recognisable from years of memories jolted him as the whirl of engines sounded outside. "We are not alone." Lotor said,  he pushed away to rush to a window. It was stealthy but he knew the unmistakable noise. Lotor instinctly reached for his sword at his side. It was missing.

Keith cleared his throat from across the room and Lotor snapped his head back, a finger to his lips. Silence. He strained to listen as the door outside opened. He could not see who was exiting. Turning once again to Keith he cursed, the fool had disappeared.

This would be a good time to escape which was exactly what he did.

*

Keith charged for the door. Rubbing the colour and sleep from his face. He had made a mistake, Lotor pushed him away just as he expected. But someone was here. Was it Voltron?

There was a garbled conversation as he stood in the doorway. The massacre of the serpents looked more horrifying than he remembered. Over to the side, someone held Lotor's sword. Lotor would be furious. He internally groaned. How could Keith forget to grab it?

His hopes fell. The two rescuers were not people he recognised. Not Voltron. That spacecraft was Galran made as were the suits they wore. The orange and blue striped woman fell to the ground dramatically.

"Look at the carnage! Why would anyone do athis? Where is he?" Keith flinched. He moved backwards.

"Ezor, calm down. Look at the bigger picture. Lotor's sword is right here."

"Zethrid, he's gone wild because we-" Ezor wailed, her hair drooping.

"-No!" Zethrid interrupted, sniffing the air. Keith cursed as her eyes snapped straight to his direction. He needed to get Lotor's sword back. If he was attached to the weapon like Keith was to his blade, he needed it. Perhaps he could take the ship too and leave an escape pod or scouter ship for them.

He made his move. As did the both of them. Ezor completely changing demeanour as she twirled in the air. She was agility. Zehrid-strength. Keith looked for weaknesses, Zehrid leant too much on her left and took a while to stop. Ezor was too focused on attacking that she left herself vulnerable to sudden changes, taking a moment too long to recover.

Keith ran forwards to Ezor, then spun on his heel, stepping backwards and launching himself backwards before sidestepping and launching forward. Ezor fell to the ground and huffed. Long enough for Keith to leap into the sky and tackle Zehrid in the left side. He grabbed the sword with a surge of pride. This is what he wanted.

A tightness around his right ankle pulled him off balance. Ezor was angry, her hair whipping back to starting position. These were trained fighters too. All the more enjoyment.

The battle continued, rendering them all flushed and weary. Keith wobbled in place, lack of nutrition and good night sleeps taking a toll. He was overcompensating and trying to hide his exhaustion. *Where was Lotor?* Peering towards their ship, there was no sign of him.

"What have you done to Lotor?" Ezor demanded,  as she bent over for breath.

"I don't know who that is." Keith said, Lotor was hiding and mustn't want to be found. After all, he had been renounced as a traitor. Still help in this fight would have been good. He swapped hands holding the sword. He really wasn't adapted to this weapon. But he wouldn't give it away.

"You're lying," she responded in a sing song voice, "you killed him and took his sword as a prize!"

"Take caution not to assume-" Zethrid started, she leaned up against the newest ship.

"Look at him! He's all bloody. He's got *his* sword!" Ezor gestured wildly, "he's suspicious!"

"I'm nobody." Keith shouted, dropping to a knee, the sword barely holding him up, "check my ship if you want." Ezor bared her teeth, eyes locked onto the sword.

*Bam.* Keith shuddered and stumbled onto the ground. A dull ache paralysing his limbs. He looked at the third woman walking out of the space craft. Her boots slowly and surely coming closer. A stun gun in her right hand. Keith fell into darkness.

"Bring him aboard for further questioning," she said, "and check the ship." Then there was silence.

"Wake up!" Keith groaned as he opened his eyes, it was bright. Someone was speaking in a rough voice. Female. Not Lotor. A wave of disappointment, "can you stand?"

Keith was on his belly, surprisingly unrestrained. He must be on the other ship. His head pounded. But he dragged himself to a sitting position. Woah. He reached a hand out but couldn't find a wall to grip. He blinked to clear his blurred vision.

"You don't think he's got a concussion?" Ezor's voice shot out of the blue, "you hit him too hard."

"Hush, are you a medic now?" Zethrid grumbled, her low voice further away. They began to bicker. Keith could finally start to see them in focus. No sudden movements though.

The woman interrogating him cleared her throat and huffed, "Do you mind? I'm in the middle of something here." She waved her stun gun about. It concerned Keith, she looked terrible. Possibly volatile.

Tired grey bags under her eyes, loose strands of hair drooped. She did not look well rested. Her hand trembled. Keith swallowed, if he moved too quickly. She would be guaranteed to shoot him. Her exhaustion reminded him of how Allura reacted to Shiro's disappearance. Hunk was able to help lift her spirits with his jokes and... Interesting food.

"Where is Lotor?" She asked, Keith shrugged slowly, she rubbed her face. "Is he okay? At least tell me that." She genuinely looked distressed.

"He's okay," Keith responded, gauging her reaction. She let off a laugh, tears pooling as she wiped them away. She was nodding to the others and repeating what he said, over and over. Like the best news ever.

"Good. But what have you done with him _Blade?_ " She asked, holding out the gun again, her voice shook.

"Acxa, maybe put the gun down?" Ezor suggested, tiptoeing closer. Acxa stared at her, stared at the gun and then held it tighter.

"No I'll get him to talk! Let me do this!" She shot upwards. Keith winced, the noise was too loud, "Come on Blade!"

"I'm not a Blade now!" Keith snapped, "it's just me." He couldn't see Lotor's sword anywhere. They must have taken it back. After all that fighting.

"What are you then?"

Keith didn't have an answer.

_What am I?_


	10. Bloodline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!

Pidge tapped rapidly in the computer. She had her mission. Lance paced anxiously, fingers tapping against his arm. “The rumours stop here.” Pidge pushed her glasses up and pointed. Allura whispered in Coran’s ear. Lance caught Lotor’s name briefly.

“Who’s hungry?” Hunk entered, cheerful vibes radiating from him. Everyone was so happy.

A successful accomplishment but it felt hollow. _Fake_. Lance bit his lip, drawing the distinct iron taste. Coran brought up the galaxy map and highlighted a dinghy planet and a picture of a bar.

“Apparently, a Galran, rumoured to be a Member of the Blade, is boasting that they competed mission Outcast.” Shiro stated. Lance snapped his eyes up. _Keith._

“What’s Mission Bloodline? Hunk asked pointing on the screen, taking a bite of a sandwich while Pidge tapped her keyboard.

“Strange. Nothing comes up further about Outcast. No names or communication. But there’s a ton about Bloodline. I’m going to need time to sort the information."

“I propose we send a couple of Paladins to investigate the bar. Under cover.” Allura said, eyes meeting Lance’s.

“I’m in.” Lance said, holding gaze.

Allura nodded. “Shiro, I think you would be the strongest in case of emergencies.” Shiro nodded.

“Alright Team, gather your things and we meet at the Lions-” _I still can’t get into Red!_ Lance began to panic. He had tried a couple of times that day.

“-No,” Allura cut in, a sharp edge to her voice, “it is too risky, we will fly to the planet with a couple of scout ships. We don’t want the Blade knowing the Lions are nearby, if they are hiding something. I will go too.” _Is she looking at me? Does she know?_

“We do have Lotor’s ship ready for use. That’ll fit two.” Coran noted. “Dunno when he’s coming back for it. It’s great craftsmanship. One of the best. Well, I remember when I-”

*

Lance held a drink in his hand and sat beside a built Galran wearing the same Blade suit as Keith. This bastard had the nerve to laugh and whistle at every woman (and man) he saw. Allura had moved away due to discomfort. She was mingling and asking questions. Shiro was stationed nearby, watching like a hawk. Lance narrowed his eyes back. _Did Shiro not trust me to do my job? Unsurprising._

“Malloy! Whereyagoin?” Lance crinkled his nose, he was slurring, absolutely wasted. A dainty figure left the bar. _Malloy? Unimportant._ T’Chau groaned and glanced behind at Shiro before turning back to Lance. “What are a couple of earthlins’ doin’ out here?” His attention was on Lance now. An eyebrow raised, licking his lips.

"Hey," Lance leaned on the counter, he grinned. He needed information.

“Fighting with that guy? Need some attention? I’m willing and very experienced,” _I bet you are..._ He put a hand on Lance’s shoulder. Shiro was out of sight so Lance moved his face closer.

“Lance. Pleasure, but our bodies wouldn’t be compatible and someone from the Blades of Marmora deserves better, I bet you haven’t even seen an earthling before.”

A snort. Lance held his composure. “Ha! I was in a team with hybrid, somewhere in his bloodline he had Galran in it. Thought he was all high and mighty. Just wanting shit for himself. Mummy issues. Lame.”

_How dare he! That’s Keith. You disgusting piece of-_

“Thought, he’s gone?”

An uncontrollable burst of laughter, “Haha yeah! He’s gone. Boss lost his favourite. Kicked me out. Blaming me. He should have praised me for getting rid of two unnecessary flesh bags. Ain’t my fault! But look I love rough but for you, I can be gentle.” _Two?_ He stroked Lance's back. The rough hand was... Nice.

“Shall we go somewhere private? Outside perhaps?”

_Where was Allura and Shiro? No matter_ , his escort grinned and guided him out a side door. He was taller than Lotor. They left and entered into an alley nearby. _No witnesses._

Escort looked at him with hunger. Lance felt a surge of power. It rippled through him and filled his core. A look that said he was wanted and needed. The only one in the world.

Escort swayed and leaned over Lance, pressing him into the wall. The smell of different flavours of alcohol and musk overwhelming. _Shit_. He bit his neck gently, he gasped. _Shit!_ He liked it. Fangs scraped his skin. Lance wanted to be fulfilled. His legs wobbled.

“T-tell me about Mission Outcast?” Lance was shaking. A thrill of danger coursing through his system. The Galran froze. “I want to hear about how dangerous it was. Danger excites me.”

Escort met his eyes. Lust and pride shining. _Tantalising_. Lance swallowed a lump. Torn between wanting to pummel him for what he said about Keith and starved for attention. To give himself away and let go of control. _What are you doing?_ There was no one around. _No one needs to know_. He had to focus! Which was hard when firm fingertips were scraping against his hip. He whimpered with need and it was noticed.

“It’s not that exciting, just a few Blades wanting to get rid of the Boss’s favourite outcast,” Escort whispered in his ear. His warm breath tickled, and the alcoholic fumes was starting to make Lance dizzy. “I hoped he would have put up more of a fight so I didn’t feel so bad for doing it,” Lance gripped Escort’s suit out of instinct as fangs grazed the sensitive skin at the tip of his ear.

His legs were struggling to stand, a hand snaked around his waist, pulling him close and sturdy. _I want this. I want what he offers. Even for only a moment._ “Imagine it, a strong and quite impressive hybrid looking absolutely destroyed because of our betrayal, I didn’t even get anything out of it. Made me feel bad for completing Bloodline."

“Bloodline?” Lance whispered, his voice was weak. _Touch me._ His body demanded more. 

Escort took his face in his other hand and captured his mouth. The lingering taste of alcohol loosened him. Lance’s lips parted, allowing entrance which filled his mouth. The fullness and rough texture was intoxicating. Awakening sensations long forgotten, Lance fell into the moment, coming up for air when allowed to. His body ached with need.

“Mission Bloodline, to find and report the exiled Prince. The glory! All the rewards... ” He dug claws into Lance’s hip, not enough to hurt, “well I found him through radio chatter. I didn’t realise that Boss wanted him alive though. He sided with Voltron too! Did ya know?” _I knew._

“Mmph,” Lance cried out as a mark was left on his neck, “Uh, you killed Lotor?” A hum against his skin.

“Two birds, one stone as the earth saying goes. Outcast didn’t like the fact that Lotor was shot dead. It was a shame too I didn’t recognise him, Lotor and me go way back. Without fine garments. And yet I shot the Prince here and here.” He touched different places on Lance's skin, leaving a longing burn. “Outcast went down in flames. Such a weakling. But you're not-”

Lance sobered up quickly and within seconds they were on the ground. _Shut up!_ Lance growled, hitting him out of anger and desperation. _Damn it, Keith wasn't weak. I am. I really am..._

“Lance!” Shiro yelled from the distance, a strong pull as he was separated and dragged across the gravel ground. He kicked as he was shook harshly. He shouted, not even sure what he was saying. Dragged through the streets.

Shiro threw him into Lotor’s scout ship slamming the door behind them and speaking into the small radio. “Allura bring him back to the Castle. We’ll question him more,” Shiro pointedly stared at Lance, “after some medical treatment.” He turned the radio off and sat down in the Pilot seat.

Turning to Lance, who was still breathing hard trying to steady his racing mind. It happened so quickly. He ran his hands through his hair. “What were you thinking?” Shiro scolded.

Lance couldn’t answer. A lump in his throat blocked his responses. He still refused to believe Keith was gone. Shiro radiated disappointment and strength. But not the kind that Lance wanted.

“-turned around for a moment and you take off with a drunken, overpowered soldier. Have you no respect for yourself? Behaviour unfitting as a Paladins-Acting like a hormonal teenager-“ Shiro continued to lecture. Lance drowned it out.

_It wasn’t like he planned it._ He stared at the blood on his knuckles. The thrill of power play.

His body remembered the feel of his breath. Of his fangs.

That’s what hurt the most.

Even after everything, he didn’t regret the intimacy.

_I still want more..._


	11. Venom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in a row?

Keith swayed, a wave of nausea hit as he focused on Acxa. On the gun moving rapidly. Keith rubbed his eyes and pulled on his collar.

_It's too hot._ He caught a movement in the corner of his eye as he suddenly retched. Whatever remained in his stomach emptying onto the clinical unmarked floor.

_Zimph._

Acxa had fired, instinctly, he grabbed her and twisted them both to the floor as the gun flew across the ground. The laser just grazed his right shoulder, _Lotor will be mad when he finds out his healing was pointless..._

Ezor swore running to their side. Keith blinked at the blurred faces, Acxa's wide eyed stare.

"You just saved me," She whispered. _Yeah_.

His stomach cramped again and his body burned. His skin burned, he needed to tear off his skin. It was like a balloon holding glass. He cried out involuntarily.

Zethrid knelt down over him, shoving Acxa to the side as Ezor reached out for her. Keith was rolled over to his back. "Where do you hurt?" She asked, running her hands across his limbs. Keith whimpered as her hand crossed his left side, right under his rib.

Without even a second thought she pushed up his shirt exposing unbroken skin. No visible signs. Keith couldn't even care enough to blush. "Where else?" _His ankle throbbed._ She grabbed for his ankle and Keith screamed. Thoughts gone.

His limbs felt so heavy, so numb. He closed his eyes, his heart felt tired.

_So tired..._

*

Lotor did not get far before he was hit with a sickening wave of guilt. _I just sent Keith to his death_. He turned and ran back, hiding behind the fallen ship and watched a dance of fighters.

Lotor longed to join the battle. But the thought of being so close to those he considered family once made him feel ill.

_You killed Narti remember?_

He did, his impulsive action tore their team apart. They could never be the same again.  
His sword was in Keith’s hand but the battle was going too long, movements were getting slow and clumsy. _I need to help._

A wave of nausea caught him off guard, he wiped sweat from his forehead. He felt odd, not himself. And he throbbed with pain and exhaustion. Lotor started as Keith collapsed to his knees. He willed his body to move, as it too fell to the ground with a rough thud.

By the Empire, was he poisoned? His healing only removed injuries but wide eyed he realised that he may have healed wounds trapping the slow acting poison inside.

_Keith might be poisoned too. Yet he still fights?_

But, he lay helpless as Acxa lifted a gun and fired at Keith. A jolt of shock burned through his skin as if he himself was stunned. _Had he inadvertently linked with Keith?_ His eyes closed, tiredness fighting against his will to shout out and call for aide. He could not speak.

Shots fired inside the ship after Keith was dragged away. His shoulder ached. _Keith could not be dead, he would have felt the fatal shot._

Moments later, he heard hurried footsteps. Peering through tired eyes, Acxa ran about collecting snake bodies. He smiled. _Zethrid knew the signs._

"Lotor?" Ezor called his name over and over from inside the fallen ship. _I am out here!_ He was stuck. _Look outside._ Bitterly he regretted leaving the ship. "Lotor, where are you?"

The engines of his former ship initiated.  
"Ezor, there's no time. We have to get to a healer!" Ezor hurried out following Acxa back to the ship. She stood briefly at the ramp looking around, Lotor tried to move himself with no success.

The ship's door closed as they shot up into the sky. He trusted his generals completely to find the best help. But Lotor however was in a tricky situation. _I have to drain the poison._ Adrenaline kicked in. He would not die but this weakness was an inconvenience. Dragging himself up, he heard an echo around the site.

_Shhhhip._ He froze, more of those blasted snakes were coming. The noise must have attracted their attention. This was very dangerous. He ran, ignoring the screams of his body.

No sword. No team. No help. He had survived worse alone. He scrambled into the pilot's seat. Staring at the radio cables, _Keith._ Some of the wires had been reattached, he must have attempted to repair it. Lotor could not waste time, he grabbed the remaining cables and the distress signal came to life.

His body was so tired again, but he could not fall asleep like this. He needed a safe place, his cabin. He rushed into the corridor, grabbing a loose metal rod. Hisses all around, with practiced stealth he locked himself into the room and fell onto the bed.

*

Shiro was silent as they entered the Castle. Allura was already in the central bay, no sign of T’Chau. Lance dragged his feet through the shame. _How much did the others know?_

“Lance buddy, you okay?” Hunk clasped hands onto his shoulders, “Good job! Did you dodge him? Took him on his own. Brave,”

“Let me remind you all that we work together. As a team at all times,” Shiro interrupted. _Yeah yeah._

“I found some things out.” _If anyone cares._ Lance crossed his arms.

Allura pressed her hands together with a large smile, “Lance! What information did you uncover?”

“Lotor is the target of Bloodline," Shiro interjected just as Lance prepared to speak.

“That can not be true!” Allura frowned, moving towards the console and pressing some buttons.

_Wait Keith was with Lotor_. So that means-

“You can-” Lance shouted, hope shone as the galaxy map zoomed in to a blinking dot.

"-That's Sector 422. Keith's last known location." Shiro jumped in. _Let me talk!_ Lance crossed his arms. Feeling belittled like a scolded child. Pidge and Hunk were chatting 100 miles an hour.

“We should all go this time. So we don’t get separated,” Shiro commanded, leading the way to where the Lions rested. The team like eager ducklings followed behind.

_Red_. Lance stood back for a moment. He felt empty, disconnected. _He doesn't want me._ Shiro gave him a chiding look. _Shiro neither._ Pidge and Hunk high fived.

“Lance?” With a hand on his shoulder, Allura smiled softly, sadness and curiosity in her eyes. She was so thoughtful and beautiful. He placed a hand on hers and squeezed it. “We will find him,”

She let go and made her way to her Lion. Lance took a deep breath. _Let’s do this._  
The force field stayed up. Lance bit his lip. _What do I do now?_

"Guys I'm going to get changed, I don't feel well." Half lie, his loose disguise reminded him too much of the alley. He clenched his hands.He could almost hear Shiro muttering how he didn't fit the team. About just not mattering. That made him tremble. _I'm so important. I'm the best!_ Grr.

"Fine. Just stay here and keep out of trouble," Shiro said. _Yeah yeah_ Lance smiled and waved goodbye to his team mates.

"Find Keith!" He shouted as an afterthought as he chased them until he couldn't go any further. Coran was on deck but Lance didn't feel like socialising.

_Damn it Shiro! Why did you come back?_ Bitter thoughts filled his mind as he wandered the Castle. _Keith would never have left. I should have left_. Maybe start his own farm with Kaltenecker. Get some chickens. Yeah that would show them.

He turned to his left and found himself standing beside an occupied cryopod.

_T_ _'Chau that was his name..._ A surge of excitement filled him. They were alone. He shouldn't be here. He shouldn't.

He shouldn't put his palm on the activation pad.

_Screw the consequences. He was a screw up already._ He traced the button with eager fingertips.

It unlocked.


	12. Captors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new season... Just wow! Very late update but I have at least a couple of new chapters ready!

Keith woke in darkness.

His head pounded terribly. He shifted and raised his hand up. But both hands came up together. _Handcuffs_?

Keith squinted trying to see the outline around his wrists. He chuckled. 

Gods, Lotor would laugh at him. An image of his wrists being restrained as Lotor leant over suddenly flickered and Keith flushed. What was _that_? He bit his lip to hold back the heat that filled him. 

He turned and sat up, he was on a hard slab with something that might have been a pillow. The effort made him sway. He didn’t feel as bad as he remembered. The smell of medicine drifted over from the side. He figured the rest.

But why was he restrained? He stumbled to his feet and moved about the small room. Muffled voices came from nearby so he hurried over and pressed an ear to the wall.

“That was terrifying. Worse than Lotor. We can’t contain him for long. My wounds still hurt. There’s a new scar or five.”

“Let’s just throw him into space. I don’t like this. I reckon he’s part Galra. Untamed, he needs to be broken in. I’m surprised Lotor hasn’t yet. I’m so glad we aren’t male. Can we fix him?”

There were chuckles and a deep sigh.

Keith was trying to fill the gaps but it was hazy. Did he attack them? Why would he? When did he attack? And what were they talking about breaking him? 

“No we cannot, even though that could be fun... We don’t know how important he is to Lotor-“

“-Well Lotor didn’t come out for him. Clearly he’s no one important.”

That hurt.

Keith pushed away from the wall. Of course he wasn’t anything important. Lotor didn’t care about him. They didn’t even know each other.

But Keith wanted to. A yearning filled him. He just wanted someone to love him. To be important to someone. He reached down to his ankle. There was some bumps that he couldn’t see.

He whirled around as the sound of a door opened.

Axca stepped into the room. “Oh you’re awake. I thought you might sleep longer.”

“What happened?” Keith’s throat throbbed, his voice was weak. Shameful.

She stared at him.

“You attacked us. We tried to help and you turned on us.” Keith paled in horror as the news was delivered in a cold monotone voice.

“So, what now?” Keith asked, was he a hostage? Something to exchange?

Axca frowned, “we need safety from Zarkon, access to resources or to get back to our positions. Lotor signed our death warrants too.” With a huff she crossed her arms, “speaking of, what is your connection to Lotor?”

On the sound of his name, Keith felt a strange rush of desperation, what was he up to? Was he safe?

And why did he care so much? This was odd. He must have answered a question without realising it as he met her wide gaze and half open mouth.  

“Are you talking about Lotor again?” Ezor spoke as she entered too, “Don’t ever trust him. Whatever illusion he shows. It’s a lie. Always a lie. He’s nothing but a monster-”

“He’s not a monster!” Keith snapped, glaring at the two women. “And he is still your prince. And he’s my-companion...” That sounded weak even to himself.

Acxa glared at him, “he betrayed our companion, his own general Narti, killed her in cold blood right in front of us. He’s not to be trusted. And has been disowned by Emperor Zarkon.”

“And that gives you the right to judge him?” Keith countered. His blood boiled in defence. It was like watching the Voltron crew turn on him. They didn't know his reasons. 

Ezor shouted this time, coming over and poking his ribs. “More than you, you weren’t with him for these years of war. He always takes the diplomatic way out. Running from the fight instead of into it. How boring. We were his generals and that loyalty means nothing to him. So remember that. He doesn’t care about anyone but himself.”

Keith swallowed the lump. Oh that explained a bit. Now he remembered _them_.

“If we took you to Zarkon, he wouldn’t come and save you. But you’re not worth enough to risk our lives for.” Ezor was relentless.

Keith had enough. Would Lotor say this? He felt rage bubbling through his burning skin. And he **growled** as he snapped the handcuffs apart.

***

“Oh my sweet donut, he’s waking up.” Lotor woke to a strange voice amongst blinding light, a whirl and he panicked. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was back at the fallen ship. Serpents abound and he was trapped.

“Give him some space,” Ah he recognised that voice. The leader of Voltron. Shiro?

“Feeling better?” He blinked and looked around the cylinder glass chamber he was trapped in.

“Oh come now, what is the meaning of my encasement? Again.” He drawled.

The skinny brown haired boy pointed his finger, “Hey hey hey, what did you do to Keith?”

“Quiet Lance, let us talk.” Shiro said. That was _interesting_ , they were not as friendly to each other as he remembered.

“Fine. Whatever. I’ve got things to do.” Lance turned and put his hands into his pockets and left.

“Lotor, do tell us what happened. We gave you a ship and supplies and the last we heard, Keith. One of our former paladins and still a very close friend was sighted with you last.” Princess Allura spoke, guarded but that was expected.

“Keith was a paladin?” Lotor said, that was unexpected, he never mentioned that. What other secrets did he hold? Fascinating, he yearned to find out. “Which one?”

“That’s not important right now, where is he?” Shiro commanded, it was unsuited to him.

Lotor frowned, pulling back memories. His body throbbed, he looked down to his ankle. A flash of recollection hit him. As did the image of the dark haired man which his pale skin and of his yellow burning eyes. A quiver of excitement filled him followed quickly by dread.

“So my former generals have not contacted you?” Lotor asked, “They took him while I was incapacitated.”

Shiro and Princess Allura shared a glance.

“What are they going to do with him?” The larger boy stood surprisingly close to the glass. “Is he safe?”

Lotor could not answer that. He had no idea himself but he feared.

“From what I have seen, your Keith is very capable. He will be fine. My generals are not vindictive.” He stopped to rub his chin, thankfully he was given the luxury of no handcuffs, “but they don’t know what treasure they have on board.”

“Ooh treasure!” the boy put his hands together, “what kind of treasure? Gold? Spices?”

“I meant Keith,” Lotor deadpanned.

Princess Allura cleared her throat, “He is a treasure that we want to get back. Do you know where your generals are?”

That was a tricky question too.

“Princess, I know not where they are. They have cloaking and are hiding from the Empire. We would need some sort of tracking device or alchemy to-” Lotor gulped, could _that_ work? He stared at the Altean princess. Alchemy, he glanced at his ankle. If Keith was indeed connected to him by some ridiculous spell like he suspected, there might be a way.

“Do you have a plan?” Shiro asked, his eyebrow raised as though sensing the idea.

“Perhaps but I require the Princess to assist me and, that I be freed from this chamber.”

He shook with excitement, if this worked he would be able to experience alchemy in person for the first time in a long while. And by a pure blood Altean.

Lotor stepped forward, ready but the moment his mouth opened. He was filled with immense terror and agony. Clutching his body he fell down. Succumbing once more to darkness.


	13. Return

Annoyance swaddled it’s cloak around Lotor as he lay dazed on the pale, sterile ground, panting and nauseated. This would never have happened if he had administered the correct care when he inadvertently healed Keith. 

With a growl, he rolled himself to the side, reached down to his lower leg and dug in. Pure white pain rolled over him, expelling poison through pure will. Channelling what he could towards the earthling that was bound to him. Something dark itched to the surface. Fight. Fight! Get rid of this weakness!

Uncontrollable excitement spun a web through Lotor’s skin. Spiders of pure elation spinning, spinning, climbing higher and higher. Partaking in a fight. Living in the moment. What was Keith doing? The song of combat was playing its melody.

But there was so much noise around him. Not the sounds of warring, of cries in victory. Just annoying background mutters. Dare they interrupt him in the midst of victory? Blurs of faces, white armour fading into deep purple and blue surrounding him. 

“Get back!” He roared, rolling away and pushing up against the clear glass. His sword was gone. Nothing to defend himself but his claws and words. 

Someone caught him, yanking his arms behind him as he tried to swipe at the strange blurs.

How dare they touch him? Who dares to _touch him_? Let go!

“Lotor!” 

That was his name. 

That was... _his name..._

Wait. What was he doing? 

He gasped and fell limp, strong arms held him in place as he struggled to pull together his sense of place. He blinked back tears from the exertion on his body. 

_They were afraid of him._

All of their faces, pale and shaken. Allura, she was covering her mouth, pure terror holding her captive. 

Yes. Look at the monster.  _Look_. Just what you expect me to be. He could not find it in him to care about their opinions right at this moment. 

“Can you please  _leave_ me in some privacy _?_ ” Lotor snarled, looking into each of their faces except Shiro who he figured was behind him. He shrugged his way free and turned his back to the Paladins. 

The wound was going to heal soon. He would rather the lack of an audience when that happened. 

“Lo-“ Allura started, but Lotor banged the glass in frustration. What is taking them so long? _Listen to him._

“All I ask if for a moment alone. And while you are at it, please arrange for a large open space by which we might be able to bring Keith back here.”

They took the message, Shiro clapped him on the shoulder briefly as he left. 

And Lotor stood silently alone in the chamber with nothing more than a few blood stained footprints and the sense of concern for Keith. How far will he fall into blood-lust until Lotor found him?

*

Keith stared at Lotor’s blade pointed at his throat and at Acxa, covered in splashes of crimson. The rest of the ship was silent, spare some wheezing from the far corner. 

“I should... just run this... through you,” She panted with a gesture to the side where Keith refused to look. 

She was weak, all it would take is a twist to the side and target that space... 

Power was thrumming through him where his leg had opened up. And with it, it had unlocked an unquenchable thirst. One he had felt when he fought the serpents. 

Oil on water, set on fire. 

_Go on then._ _What are you waiting for?_

He wrapped his palm around the blade. The bite of metal made his blood sing. Amazing! He felt the fire on the edges of his cuts.

With a yank, he freed the sword from her grasp. She narrowed her eyes at him, pulling her gun out in a blink and miss moment. “Don’t come any closer to me. Just find a pod and get out of here.” He growled at her. She said to leave. So why was his body not responding? She clasped the gun with both hands. "Now. Take your untamed monster and  _please_ go."

No. He had to do something more. To conquer and defeat everyone. Everything. He had to kill or something. Something, his blood screamed for it. Demanded.

His body was tingling, it caught him off guard. He spun around, his eyes passing over shapes. Something was intruding on him. He turned in a panic. His body forcibly turned and tugged. 

"Keith?" That was Lotor's voice! Where was it coming from? He needed to find out! Acxa and the other girls felt like nothing now. His blood yearned and sang to find. To ask for help. He ran with the sword, seeking him out. 

"Lotor?" He was breathing hard, each step felt closer. His body was warm and the tingles were numbing him. His steps felt lighter like he was being pulled up into the air.

A rush of warmth, and he felt everything fading into a blur of white and blue lights. 

Then he fell forward, moving to keep himself upright. He was not on the ship anymore...

"Stop! Give him space." _Shiro?_

A chorus of familiar voices shouting his name as people starting moving in on him. Prey? More victories? More to take. More to conquer. Yes! His hand tightened around the sword's handle.

"He's hurt! Get him to the healing pods!"

_No! I need to... do something..._

“Okay, that is enough.” Lotor grabbed the front of Keith’s shirt and dragged him close enough to see himself in those dark, deep eyes. Keith whimpered and wrapped a hand around the outstretched wrist, the sword handing loosely until Lotor ripped it from him. As his fingers grazed the cool skin, Lotor paused and shot him a look which caused a thrill to rise up his spine.

Neither of them let go of each other, acting as anchors as they continued this silent conversation. There were voices all around them but that wasn't important. Not as much as this right now. He was so hungry for something he couldn’t identify. Nauseated, he bit down on his lip. Copper filled his mouth as blood dribbled out.  

And Lotor made a sound marking displeasure and a bit rougher than expected, he reached out and lifted Keith’s chin as though analysing the damage.  

But as his fingers touched, Keith’s internal furnace screamed out as heat pooled around his chin and cheeks where the fingers pressed. Keith gasped, hoping for Lotor to claw him, to let the fire escape around his face.  

"Do you trust me?” Lotor whispered only to him, Keith took a deep breath, “We need to act, before it completely takes you over.” Lotor’s nails dragged slowly down his chin, Keith turned his face with them. He couldn’t allow the contact to be broken. The smile that spread across Lotor’s face and the glimmer in his eyes was downright dangerous. “Because, Keith, I am going to _break_ you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, finally!


	14. Yield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some tags have been updated. There's a bit of activity in this. Lotor needs more training in breaking someone...

Keith’s face was coated in lines that looked like it was tearing his skin apart. A broken vase, glued together with gold. Lotor directed his attention to the Paladins who lingered nearby.

“What do you mean to do with Keith?” Allura questioned, how much did she understand of Galran needs?

“I assume you are not familiar with Galran biology. I will be attending to Keith, he is deep in a trance whereby I will wake him from it.” 

Allura made to move forward, Coran rested a hand on her shoulder. He shook his head and leaned in to whisper in her ear. 

No matter, Lotor gripped Keith’s shirt and pulled him towards the nearest corridor.

“Wait that’s for prisoners-“ The door closed the rest of Allura’s words. 

And as soon as they were alone, with the door on their back, Lotor took a shaky breath. Where should they go, as far from the others was preferable… He took in the halls, seeking a suitable environment. Keith was losing patience, there was a rumbling in his chest. Lotor ran a hand through blood matted hair, it was best not to dwell on what he may have done to his ex-generals.

The panicked voices in his mind were still screaming at him. What about last time? Don’t you remember? You won’t be able to control him! Keith's just going to do the same thing-

-No he’s not the same person! He can control this. He was stronger and in _control_. 

Lotor took another deep breath to anchor himself, “Keith, concentrate on the sound of my voice. Focus and stay in the moment.” He needed some form of control.

In response, Keith growled and it sent an orb of warmth into his stomach, disrupting the flutters of nervousness. He was so light, it barely felt like another person was clinging to his chest plate. Keith had pulled back and was looking into his eyes with an overwhelming desire to take. Lotor tried to open one of the doors but it was locked. 

“Damn!” Lotor’s voice trembled on the edge of fear, “now please focus, list two things you can smell. Out loud.” 

_Focus_ , Keith breathed in as his eyelids fluttered shut, “Blood…” He whispered in a hoarse voice and took another deep breath. His nostrils flared as he took in deep breaths. “What is that deep, earthy smell?” Keith cried out starved and buried his nose into Lotor’s neck. 

Lotor gasped from the sudden movement, his arms coming around Keith as his back fell into the wall, they fell together. Claws scraping at his armour. Trying desperately to take and dominate. It was enticing this level of need. And pride that it was directed at him started to quiet the fear rising up. 

“I need to-I can’t control-“ Keith was panting, clawing at the air between them. “You smell amazing.” He inhaled deeply and brushed his nose up the soft skin to the edge of Lotor’s earlobe. 

“I-I...,” Lotor stammered, lost for words. A rush of pleasure pushing its way around. His fingers involuntarily spread across Keith’s shoulder blades. Tracing patterns, leaving tremors in their wake as Keith huffed onto his neck. Demanding a connection between their bodies, to bring them closer. 

“I need you,” Keith murmured into his ear before taking his earlobe between his teeth. His fingers were moving towards the back of Lotor’s neck. 

Lotor shuddered. 

“K-Keith,” he warned and pulled them apart, “will you relinquish control to me?” The pounding of their hearts rose to the surface. It was a question that held a deep need for permission. Lotor needed that _control_.  
Keith dug a hand across Lotor’s scalp, brushing through the silkiness of his hair.

Lotor was coming undone under his movements. A surge of power pulsed through him, fire moving to his hands begging to be quenched. 

He had to dominate. Not yield. _Dominate_. 

Keith bit down on the other side of his neck and pierced skin, his palms held firm as Lotor trembled and gasped while he licked the blood away. It was absolutely intoxicating, the scent of blood in the air. Lotor dug claws into Keith’s back and moved forward to nip his collarbone. _Mine_. Keith moaned. 

His skin was glowing where ripples of pent up need waited. With whatever mental strength he could muster, he pushed Keith back “Okay. I need you to trust me. Lie down.”  
They were far enough from the Paladins to hopefully warrant enough privacy. This would be a situation they could not understand. He was listening at least. 

So Keith lay down. Now what was he supposed to do? The right method for dealing with this was to essentially shred their clothes and _claim_ him until Keith was left an exhausted, spent version of himself.

But the bubbles inside his chest still lingered. Ever present. Perhaps he could try something else. 

Lotor’s armour kept him safe. His sword protected him. _Safe_. 

With a generous amount of force, Lotor moved the blade across Keith’s clothes, slicing through the fabric. The tip of the metal slightly grazed his skin. Not leaving marks but enough to feel. He traced shapes across the exposed chest which he yearned to touch and explore. Not right now though. He was trying to coax the burning pent up energy downwards to the hem of Keith’s pants. 

He recognised the clothes, his ex-generals must have bathed and dressed him during the short time they spent together. This was his clothes, which looked far too large on Keith but sent a thrill of possession through Lotor. 

_Focus_! 

This was working, Keith was twitching and arching up under the blade. The point starting to cause red lines where he bucked. He was panting, a flush painting his cheeks.

By the Empire, he was a gorgeous mess of undone excitement. 

Tears were pooling in Keith’s eyes as the lines that marred his skin were creeping down his neck. Slowly with intention. Good. If the lines had gone too far up, it may have affected his cognition. “Lotor...” He whined. His wet lips parting with heavily lidded eyes.  
Lotor exhaled at the sight, Keith was close. Balancing on the edge of his escape.

“Release for me.” Lotor demanded, adding power to his words. 

But Keith only stared with wide eyes and a frown. His fingers dug into the ground as sweat pooled on his skin. Why was he not complying with the order? That should have been enough to push him over. Lotor knelt down and placed the sword to the floor. Crawling over Keith so he could reach down and slide his gloved hand over the exposed skin. 

Gods, there was so much gold fire covering his entire torso but it seemed to stop just above the pelvic skin. 

“Why are you fighting your release?” Lotor asked, Keith was shaking. On the verge of fear and pain.

“No!” Keith murmured. 

Lotor frowned, dragging his claws down, demanding. “Listen to me, you need to let go or you may die.”

Keith whimpered, “No. It’s wrong. It’s disgusting. I won’t...”

Where would he get that notion from?

Galrans were known to be lustful, demanding beasts but it was never deemed disgusting. Was this an earthling notion? Keith grabbed his wrist and other arm.

But instead of pushing away. He pulled and before Lotor could react. Keith grabbed his neck, slamming their lips together. 

What was this unfamiliar action? It felt intimate and wonderful. It roared him to life.

He relaxed into the feeling of soft wet lips crashing together. Hot breath passing between them. Keith parted his lips with a tongue. Lotor trembled through the hormonal overload.

Keith decided to be brave and take initiative by pushing his hips up and clawing his hand through Lotor’s hair. This was messy and heated, his air shared with Keith, who cried out against him. 

Lotor skated a hand along Keith’s body. The burning light was slowly, slowly moving down. _Close_. He teased at the waistband. Keith’s breath hitched against his lips. “This isn’t-we shouldn’t-its disgusting.”

Lotor shook his head, a hand wrapped behind Keith’s upper back, the other laying over his abdomen. “Do I look disgusted?”

A whimper in response. He continued, “this is healthy, especially with your Galran blood.”

Keith’s eyes widened, his heart rate increased. “How did you know?” Lotor just looked at him. “But still-“

Lotor slipped his hand down from Keith’s abdomen and past the waistband and he cried out with need. There. Warm. Thick and _ready_. A ache ran through to his loins. Oh he missed the feeling of being used so completely. But after the last time... No he made a vow.

Yet his body remembered what it felt like to be conquered. To handover control. 

Keith shuddered underneath him, claws tearing at Lotor’s breastplate and reaching for any fabric he could grip and tear. This suit would need to be replaced. His shallow gasps for air and drawn out moans of need were an indication that he was very close. Lotor just needed to help him allow it to happen. 

He gripped tightly and stroked. Keith wasn’t as aqueous as Lotor’s Altean blood gifted. But none of the Galran soldiers were either and he never cared.

By the empire Keith was so stubbornly close. Just a little more. Lotor reached down with his other hand and pressed down on the glowing abdomen. 

“Trust me. Release!” That was all Keith needed. A pained cry and a bucking that nearly threw Lotor to the side, he released.

The liquid burned like a flame, a hissing as it bit through his gloves. Pure caustic. He hurriedly scraped the liquid to the floor as Keith moaned amongst the agony. It sizzled out into a black powder. This was spoiled liquid. 

Phew. Lotor sighed in relief, Keith would never need to suffer this again if he would only pay attention to himself. He met Keith’s eyes, wondering what he would find. 

His eyes were still glowing, and there was the slightest smile. Keith growled softly and flipped Lotor over onto his back. His power was bearing down on Lotor, sending flurries of excitement into him, drowning out the terror. Nothing bad happened. Perhaps he could relinquish control.

Then something drew his attention and a face that haunted his memory appeared. 

The panic hit in full force. 


End file.
